User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?- Chapter 13
Chapter 13: A Great Disaster Leah's POV Days have passed and I am still stucked here. The Cullen's were all great and nice to us, but I don't give a damn. A week here with a nasty scent and with Seth all around couldn't get worst. Yeah, he is my brother... but annoying. Irina, the little who- woman ''who keeps looking at me like if I am a physcho killer. If she is still with the crap about the dude that got killed, than she better deal with it. Is not like the world would end, right? " Leah, would you like breakfast, hun?" Esme said polite and with caution. I think she does not want to annoy me. I sometimes feel bad for her, she has been the nice-loving mother to all of us, after all. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied. She smiled and walked away, closing the door soflty and gentle. My hands hurted from writting too much yesterday. I ''needed ''to keep my mother informed, or else she would have a mental breakdown. I don't blame her. I know the phone is like right at my reach, but my mom is old-fashioned and so writes letters. I honestly don't care. I hope she gets better: ''Mom, Yes. Seth and I have been good lately. I know, you know, that I hate the Cullens...and the Denali's of course. I haven't had any discussions with anyone other than my brother, mainly because he pissed me off for eating the last damn cookie! What I would do to see you again. Is not fun here without someone to talk to. Well, I have to stand over a show-off vampire that really looks like he is constipated named Edward Cullen. I have to see Bella getting on everyone's nerves except Edward's...I swear..I want to slap her (Don't tell Charlie, would ya?). Jacob, he keeps going for Bella.... which annoys everyone as well. Esme, all nice and whatever....but creeps me out. Is like if something comes out bad...she freaks out. Carlisle, the super-star doctor that has too much compassion is not even kidding. Alice, the little freak that looks like she is about to explode in a million confettis, just because Coco Channel got a new shit. Oops! Sorry for that word. Emmet and his ugly ass brother that I forgot the name, but he is like blonde and his eyes looks like he is about to piss himself, well yeah, they annoy me as well. Is just, they do these dares and talk about things....I just want to go like "SHUP UP ALREADY!". Rosalie, the blonde bitch (Sorry, again, mom,) always getting on my nerves. I liked her, because she looked like a strong woman...but she is so bitchy at us. But I will just tell her off...I don't need to be insulted by anyone! The Denali's...the precious Denali's...Tanya, thinking she is beautiful....well she ain't. No, I'm not saying this because I am jealous (maybe a bit) but still...screw her. Kate, a freak that can kill me in a touch.....that woman is NOT going to touch not even a hair from me. Carmen, saying words I don't even understand with her Eleazar. And last, Irina, the woman that can kill me anytime. Take care mom! '' Love,'' '' Leah.'' I guess I wrote too much. But it was worth it. "AHHHHH!" I heard a scream and banging. My heart starting pumping fast and fiercely. I know that...voice. The one screaming was Seth. Category:Blog posts